Light, Dark, Fire
by AwesomeTrinket
Summary: Homunculus. Rift of Worlds. Ki'zar Kha'jul. The Summoner's War. No one has seen the two sisters for twenty years; sealed away because of the war, just like Homunculus. When the Rift of Worlds opened, however, the defeater of the Dark Magicians and two other Summoners saw the power of the two girls through the Chaos Beast.


_Thought you were going to get a new chapter of Runaways or DSQ? WRONG! Take this small thing I made when I heard about the new LnD Homunculus girls to give you all a bit of backstory for the Daily Summoner Quests universe!_

 _I promise you that I will return to Runaways, it's not going to be abandoned (unlike Amputation Magic…) and it's not going to take ten years to update, unlike DSQ. For real._

 _P.S. If I somehow get hired to write the story for a Summoner's War movie, I'm going to use this story as the base for it the plot._

 _This takes place in the A Summoner's Duty/Daily Summoner Quests universe._

* * *

Homunculus.

The one who shattered the Mana Crystal.

The war of the Summoners began a hundred years ago when Homunculus shattered the crystal with his mysterious magic, which caused its deadly power to be contained and used by people and split the monsters into five elements. Hundreds of species were killed during the split.

The humans learned that the small crystals could be used for anything. It made their weapons stronger, and created the scrolls; bursts of magic that could pull a monster into a Summoner's island, locking them on a small piece of rock and making them their slave for battle.

The monsters, on the other hand, did not wish to be different elements. They wished to all be Pure again; the element that Summoners could not use for their own gain. The Mana Crystal was what kept them pure, so the monsters demanded the humans to give them the pieces of the Mana Crystal back to them, to be merged into one again. The greed of humans and monsters clashed, and together, something fearsome was created: the Summoner's War.

Barque. Lushen. Chloe. Eredas. Giana. Galleon.

Brian. Stacy. Adrianne. Danielle. James.

Mirai. Senka.

No one remembered the hundreds of thousands of names and monsters who fell in battle, their mouths eternally silenced by the beast of the night that is death. All they remembered was the name "Homunculus" After the Council of Summoners created the arena, the hostility of the humans did not dissipate. They wanted someone to blame for the beginning of the war. They turned on Homunculus.

"He could not be trusted," the humans reasoned. "A monster who is powerful enough to break the Mana Crystal could turn on the world at any time and cause global annihilation." They sealed him away in a pause in time, akin to a Dimensional Rift. Their hostility and wish to blame others for what was caused was not quenched, though.

They turned on Mirai and Senka next, the two controllers of both sides, who were never Pure elements to begin with. No one truly knew what type of monster they were. Mirai controlled the humans, overriding their free will and could make them all individually do whatever she wanted. The light element monster did not wish to make them fight, but she was forced into it by her sister, Senka. She was told to make their rage burn, to let their blood be spilled. She was reluctant to do so.

Senka was the opposite of her sister, the controller of the monsters. The dark element monster took active pleasure in watching monsters fight and die. They were simply like puppets to her; to be played with and thrown away. She was a goddess to the monsters, thought to be more powerful than the Fairy King.

The monsters joined in with the humans. They had accepted their fate; there was no way out of the life set for them, because of Senka, who made them provoke the humans. Betrayed by their goddess, the combined magic of all monsters and their five elements sealed the two away in a faraway place that no monster dared to go.

All life had been extinguished thousands of years ago from the volcanic flames that eternally burned and the magic barrier surrounding the area. Years later, the strange land was investigated and the Council of Summoners learned a few rare species of monsters that were killed from the split survived and was kept as Pure elements, due to the barrier.

The two retreated into what could almost be a hibernation; their bodies in limbo and waiting to be awakened. That was the plan of the Dark Magicians. Mirai's subconscious, tainted with Senka's corrupted motivations, ended up overpowering their free will, forcing them to steal the relics so they may open up a Portal to Another World and reanimate their bodies. However, this plan was challenged and later destroyed by a young girl, no less than ten at the time, with her team of monsters, consisting of Su, Lapis, Kernodon and Orion. The barrier was weakened, though, and would give way to the awakening of the two.

Twenty years after the sealing away of these three otherworldly beings, the Rift of Worlds had been suddenly torn open five years after the Dark Magicians were defeated, and the magic of Mirai and Senka found an escape through the form of a three headed dragon, the Chaos Beast Ki'zar Kha'jul. Such a monster had never existed before until Senka's dark magic and Mirai's light magic combined to set part of them free.

On one of the islands of the Summoners, the young girl who had taken down the Dark Magicians had been called upon by the head of the Council, Durand. Ellia sent her the message, watching as her dark brown eyes widened into horror the further she read.

"...no, no, no, no, _no_!" She growled underneath her breath.

"W-what? What is it, Sara?" Ellia was taken aback by her sharp tone.

"Goddamn it, Durand!" Sara snapped in response. "How does he think I'd survive a _minute_ in that stupid rift?! I don't even have any natural five stars of my own!" She closed the message and took a moment to breathe before continuing.

"I'm supposed to fight with two other Summoners against this weird dragon called Ki'zar Kha'jul. Durand says that something opened up this Rift of Worlds, which unleashed the beast that no one had seen before. They don't know what element it is, or even what species of monster it is, but we gotta fight it before it does something terrible or something like that." She placed a hand on her forehead and started to pace back and forth on the grass, getting the attention of a few of her monsters.

"What's the matter with that? You are one of the best of the new Summoners, after all!" Reina pouted and crossed her legs on her chair, looking up from her own tablet.

"Sara is _right!_ She's not going to last a minute there! No newbie that can't even auto Giants' Keep B7 without spending ten crystals at least once will be able to take part in such an important task!" Sara glared up at Reina, a split second of infernal rage burning inside of her.

"...Reina, I may hate you and want to smash your snooty jaw, but the only reason why I haven't yet is because you gave me a Verdehile from one of your Mystical Scroll rewards."

"Sara, relax, you are going to be _fine!_ " Ellia tried to reassure her, her blonde ponytail swinging to and fro. "You're going to have the help of other Summoners, so you won't have to fight by yourself!" Reina clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"I say that she tries to finish working on a team that can do Giants' Keep B7 with a moderately reliable finish rate and leave the hard stuff to the grownups! But hey, don't listen to the girl who was sent here to help _newbies_ survive in the world of summoning!" For once, Sara actually somewhat agreed with Reina.

"I believe in your potential, Sara!" Ellia encouraged.

"...alright, Ellia. Let's go." Reina rolled her ocean-blue eyes.

"Of course. I've been ignored as always." With a flip of her pink locks, she turned away from them.

* * *

Sara stared down at her pathetic team, comprised of Chloe, Frigate, Su, Shannon, Orion and Lushen. There was no way she'd be able to win or survive. The other Summoners around her looked much more confident. All twelve of their monsters had been six-starred, awakened and max'd out, while Sara's team was composed of five-starred and awakened monsters.

"Durand, why me...?" She sighed, trying to blink away tears of frustration. In the distance, she could hear three roars at the same time. Two sounded female, while the other one didn't even seem to be recognizable. The constant, unbearable burning forever under Mirai's skin, shredding her apart from the inside and the rage of Senka made the unholy screams of their magic rip its way out of the throats of the beast; the product of their magic together.

"This isn't going to work, oh, _god_ , why didn't I just get to work on fusing Veromos?!" She snarled at herself, even though she knew it was futile to complain. All she could do was fight.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Sara!" Orion laughed. "Surely this dragon beast can't be that bad!" Sara smiled at the dancing demon's enthusiasm.

"I just hope you're right..." With a small tap on her screen, her team entered battle, right in between the other two Summoners. She felt intimidated and small. A great rumbling came from the purple ground, strange light emanating from the cracks.

"Guys, you better prepare yourselves, I think this dragon is approaching." Sara reminded. The earth in front of the eighteen monsters crumbled, and what emerged from the gap was Ki'zar Kha'jul. All three heads screamed in agony and rage, its four legs making the ground shake one final time as its powerful wings roughly lowered it to the three Summoners' teams.

"Alright, let's go!" Sara nodded at the Summoner to the right of her, a boy around her age. She turned back to her screen, only to see her monsters moving against their own free will.

"Guys, what's going on?" She was watching Su suddenly tackle Orion to the ground and right off of his ball.

"I don't know!" Su shouted back. "I can promise you I'm not doing this on my own!" Frigate swung at Chloe. The latter expertly dodged and returned by absorbing some of his HP. The middle dragon's eyes were glowing a bright blue, as opposed to the other two dragons that had a purple glow in their eyes.

Sara peeked over at the boy's tablet. He was just as confused as her, as his monsters acted up in a similar way. His Belladeon was scratching at his Veromos, who blasted the white wolf away and into the air with a sudden burst of magic, only to have multiple razor-sharp feathers be thrown into his back by his Colleen. The Summoner to her left had a Xiong Fei who was fighting Sara's Shannon, swinging at the little Pixie. Her Dias swung its mace at the Xiong Fei.

"How do we stop this?!" Sara yelled. The dragon heads weren't even fighting them off; they were simply watching the teams destroy each other.

"This is unlike anything we've ever seen before." The girl to the left of Sara mumbled. The middle dragon laughed; it was a crackling, wicked laugh, the laugh of Senka. There was a sudden yelp as the girl's Xiong Fei destroyed Sara's Lushen. Sara looked like she was about to cry.

The dragon screamed again. The burning under Mirai's skin made her subconscious scream, even through her sleep. She fought to wake up, to end the agony, but the pain weakened her. The head she controlled snapped at Senka's head. The latter attempted to crack its neck.

The third head roared, catching the attention of the other two heads. It snarled at Senka before biting at it. It dodged and bit back. It was an almost surreal experience, to watch their monsters fighting one another while the three heads of the beast fought each other. The will of Homunculus made the third head snap at Senka. It landed right on the neck as a roar of pain emerged. Purple blood poured out of the bite wound as all monsters that were still alive collapsed at the same time. It was then Sara noticed how the third head's eyes had become red.

When one head started to die, the rest of the dragon died with it, turning back into strange light. What could almost be considered the ghosts of the three appeared in front of their respective heads they controlled for a split second. Neither Summoner knew how to feel about what they just witnessed.

Throughout the rift, many dragons suddenly appeared. The beast of fire, water, wind, light, and darkness were created in the remnants of Khi'zar Kha'jul, five of the many creations that the sisters made. All three Summoners simultaneously received messages from Durand. They opened it up, unsure of what was going on and hoping Durand had an explanation.

* * *

"They're going to awaken Homunculus." The two girls snapped their heads up at Sara.

"What?! You mean the monster that started the war all these years ago?" Ellia was in disbelief.

"Ugh, that's so irrational! He's unstable and _broke the crystal_! You know, the thing that kind of started the war? I'll have to talk to Durand about this..." Reina cut in.

"Durand was the one who told me." Sara took a breath and explained what had happened in the Rift of Worlds.

"...Durand said that somehow the subconscious of Homunculus managed to escape for a minute and control the third head, which turned on the part of the dragon controlling our monsters, so I guess the release is going to be sort of like a "thank you" or something. He also said that, to make sure nothing went wrong, Homunculus was going to be released and used under strict rules. Summoners will be unable to use him the Arena Defense, Guild Battles, Real Time Arena, pretty much everything but the scenarios. People also can't have him with them on Earth." Sara shrugged.

"Poor guy. He's going to be really lonely." Sara looked at the sky. What a pretty sight the cottonball clouds against the blue sky was.

Somewhere, deep in Faimon Volcano, two sisters slept. Their names were Mirai and Senka. Mirai, the light element Spirit Controller, controlled the humans during the great Summoner's War, and was reluctant to make them fight. Senka, the dark element Spirit Controller, controlled the monsters during the great Summoner's War, and loved to watch her puppets incinerate and freeze their enemies alive. The sisters were locked away in the volcano when the Council of Summoners created the arena and were put into a deep sleep, only to be awakened when the barrier was weakened enough for them to break through.

Somewhere, deep in Faimon Volcano, Mirai and Senka's subconscious detected the presence of a monster they hadn't felt in twenty years; the presence of their brother, Homunculus, as he was released from the rip in time.

Somewhere, deep in Faimon Volcano, the Spirit Controllers' eyes, devoid of irises and pupils, opened as magic strong enough to break through the magic barrier flowed through their veins.


End file.
